


main raang shaarbaton ka

by tchallas



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, The title is in another language sry but I love that song so, Zack loves this white boy, about how he doesn't like to stay at the trailer at night, they kinda love each other, this is based on what zack said at the campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchallas/pseuds/tchallas
Summary: He doesn’t know where he’s going exactly so he’s surprised when he finds himself standing across the street from Jason’s house.—Zack can't sleep. Neither can Jason.





	main raang shaarbaton ka

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me but this is from like a month ago & i just scanned it quickly before finishing it and posting it soz

After watching Billy die before his own eyes, Zack comes to terms with his own fragile mortality. Death is not a foreign subject to him; the presence of it always lingers in his home. But knowing now that the presence isn't just his mom, but him as well feels new. It feels bad.

The night air is cool and even in the dark, Zack can see thick clouds rolling over the sky on his way back from training. He shuffles into the trailer as quietly as possible, toeing off his shoes and making his way towards his mom’s room. She's asleep so Zack shuts the door gently and makes his way towards his bed. He’s tired and aching and has a bruise on his left eyebrow from where Kim got him during their sparring session. They have armour now so hand to hand combat without it isn't needed but Zack enjoys it.

Just as the rain begins to fall, Zack falls asleep.

It's 2 am when he wakes up to the sound of his mother violently coughing. He can hear it; a deep, throaty sound like she accidentally drank water while taking a breath. He flinches. She coughs again and this time it sounds painful but Zack doesn't move.

She needs help, his mind supplies pathetically and even though he knows he should get up and check on her, he can't lift himself out of his bed. Zack takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes and waits for his mother’s coughing to subside. When it does, he shuffles out of his bed and shuffles towards her room, sliding the door open slightly to check on her. She's asleep; Zack takes a slow breath and then grabs his jacket as he slides out the door and away from the trailer. Away from his mother. Guilt ebbs away at his heart as he jogs farther away from her but he feels like he can breathe again. 

The air is cold and the ground is damp from the rainfall earlier and Zack grimaces as mud squelches under his feet, covering his shoes. He doesn’t know where he’s going exactly so he’s surprised when he finds himself standing across the street from Jason’s house.

Jason with his secretive smile and shining eyes and curious kisses. Zack feels his ears burn up at the thought of Jason’s mouth on his, his fingers pressing into Zack’s hips. He knows they’re not in a relationship and he knows they’re not in love. He knows they’ve only kissed a few times in the heat of the moment and nothing else. 

Logically, he knows Jason’s probably asleep and exhausted after the long hours of training today but Zack’s other option is to head back home and he doesn’t want to. Not yet.

It’s easy enough climbing the side of Jason’s house and he smiles when he sees Jason’s window open. Surprisingly, Jason’s awake, face lit in the harsh white light of his phone. When he sees Zack, he bolts up, phone tumbling from his fingers. Zack can’t help but laugh.

“What’re you doing here?” He asks and Zack sits on the edge of his bed, shrugging.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he lies and Jason’s expression softens slightly. He pushes off his covers and swings his legs off the edge of his bed, moving to sit next to Zack.

“What about you?” Zack gestures to where Jason’s phone lies, the screen still open to a video of a cat on a swing.

Jason wrinkles his nose, “couldn’t sleep either,” he admits.

Jason hesitates for a moment and then lifts his hand slowly, “Kim got you good,” he says, fingers grazing the bruise on Zack’s eyebrow gently. He flinches a little when Jason’s fingertips make contact with his face.

“Sorry,” Jason says quickly and then retracts his hand, leaning back.

“She's fast,” he replies and then wriggles around a bit before falling back against a pillow. Jason follows.

Zack turns to the side to face Jason and then sucks in a slow breath. They're inches apart. His heart thumps slightly faster.

“How's your mom doing?” Jason asks.

“She's doing okay,” he lies, almost impulsively.

He marvels at how easy it is to pass lies between the gaps of his teeth, let them bleed out between his lips and into the air for everyone to hear. He marvels at how bad it feels to lie to Jason.

“That's good to hear,” Jason’s voice is soft.

Jason’s eyes, Zack notes absently, are grey in the moonlight. He can’t help but let his hand move up to rest against Jason’s cheek, fingertips just barely pressing into his temple.

He can hear Jason exhale shakily before he reaches up and grabs Zack’s hand, fingers slipping between his.

They meet in the middle, Jason’s lips are warm and he tilts his head a little as he licks into Zack’s mouth. He can feel Jason nip slightly against his bottom lip and he adjusts himself to get even closer. They pull apart lazily for a moment before Jason closes the distance between them again.

This is new for Zack; this level of simple intimacy with another person. Being in someone's presence and feeling totally serene and at peace. He feels as if for a moment his constantly whirring mind can stop and he can relax. Jason squeezes Zack’s hand and it feels as if the stress and exhaustion of the day slowly drains from him..

“You wanna go to sleep now?” Jason asks and Zack feels his heart ache slightly at the concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” he replies.

Jason leans forward slightly and presses his mouth to Zack’s temple, just over his bruise, letting go of Zack’s hand to wrap his arm around him. His fingers tighten into Zack’s jacket, tugging slightly until Zack sits up slightly and shrugs it off. He settles back into the crook of Jason’s neck, one arm falling loosely over Jason’s waist. He smells comforting, of cologne and body wash and pine.

In Jason's arms, Zack drifts off.


End file.
